The objectives of these investigations are: a) to clarify those immunopathologic mechanisms that may contribute to the pathogenesis of recurrent anterior uveitis; b) to study quantitative and qualitative aspects of intraocular antibody formation, and to evaluate its contribution to the development of inflammatory eye disease; c) to establish experimental models for the implantation within the eye of long-term immunologic memory that may serve as the basis for recurrence of uveitis; and d) test the hypothesis that a nonspecific polyclonal (antigen-independent) activation of immunocytes accompanies and amplifies any immunogenic inflammatory reaction. The principal approaches will employ fluorescent antibody and hemolytic plaquing techniques to test the specificity and immunoglobulin class of the antibodies formed during immunogenic uveitis, and to extend these in vivo experiments to in vitro Mishell-Dutton systems in which antigen is employed to stimulate primary and booster antibody responses in cell suspensions. Further work will be done on the establishment of models involving intraocular implantation of lymph node, lacrimal gland, and mammary gland to study the mechanisms of immunogenic inflammation and the controls on immunocyte differentiation.